


It's Better Than I Ever Even Knew

by orphan_account



Series: Written late at night for no reason [2]
Category: Game Grumps
Genre: AHHHHHHHHHHHHH DEMONS I SEE DEMONS, Arin is okay i guess, Arin said his daughters would be named, Because they're his flowers and he's gonna, Danny takes care of baby, F/M, Fluff and Angst, I Don't Even Know, I made Suzy a bad parent no regrets, M/M, Remember that one episode, That was cute as shit, Violet and Lilly, Watch them grow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-17
Updated: 2016-07-17
Packaged: 2018-07-24 10:33:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7504891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>TITLE FROM VIDEO GAMES THE SONG BY LANA DEL REY ENJOY<br/>IN A WORLD WHERE SUZY HAS GAME GRUMPS AS A JOB AND SOMETHING ELSE IDK<br/>THIS WASN'T REALLY WRITTEN LATE AT NIGHT BUT PFFT. OH WELL.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Part one, I'm a lazy fuck

"Dan, can you get her for me?"

"No problem, big cat." 

"Arin, why does Mochi hate her so much?" 

"I- I don't know!"

"Stop yelling! She's trying to sleep!"

"Guys please, she's waking up."

Danny had grabbed Arin and Suzy's daughter, Violet, who was now six months old, and rocked her in his arms. Violet's small eyebrows furrowed together and she began to whine at the noise, to soon begin full on crying. Her tiny hands balled up into a fist and she tried to rub her eyes, only to reach her cheeks due to bent arms.

Danny glared daggers at the two parents who began to quiet down. "You've awakened the flower." Danny mumbled, holding the said close to him and softly shushing her. Suzy walks over and sits next to Dan on the couch. "How are you able to do this so well, Danny? I know that Brian doesn't try to make you babysit Audrey since..." 

Danny shrugged, "My uh, my nephew. I like taking care of him when he's around. Nothing special." He continued to coo to the baby until she drifted off once more. He smiled and looked at Arin. "Would you like to hold your seedling?" Arin grumbled something along the lines of, " _He's a better father than I am, what the shit?"_ and carefully took Violet out of the older man's hands. 

Suzy yawned, standing up and stretching. "It's almost time for me to go. Can I trust you two with my baby?" Arin rolled his eyes and wrapped his free arm around her waist. "'F course you can, babe. Who can't trust me?" Danny raised a hand slowly to quickly put it back down chuckling. Arin didn't see, so it didn't matter much. 

* * *

 


	2. Im still lazy as shite but it's okay because here's another chapter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I had to write this over twice and the second time I cried because all of my other ideas went down the drain ;0;

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Get a Ride by Skyhill is the song btw

When Arin, Danny, and Violet go to bed around one in the morning, Arin ended up staying up longer. He laid in his bed in thought.

What does it mean if everytime you see your best friend your heart skips a beat? Is it just in a platonic manner like, "Yo, I like your face and would fuck it but you're straight so I won't do that because we're best friends ahaha!" no. It's not like that. Arin knows this. "Am I falling in love with my best friend?" Arin begins to wonder.

He starts to speak out loud to himself quietly, "Everytime I talk to him, I'm the happiest I've ever been. His stupid eyes always end up making contact with mine and I can't help but stare back into his and cause awkward suspicion. His smile that, even when I'm in a bad mood, makes me smile back. The way he listens to me about the stupidest shit and acts interested in the coversation. Whenever I saw I love him, he sees it as a friendly thing. The problem is that I love him. I love Daniel Avida-"

Arin's sort of peaceful thoughts were interrupted by loud crying. He groaned and stuffed his face into his pillow. Hoping the crying would just stop, he laid there for a while longer.

It didn't.

Arin got out of the comfort of his bed and lazily walked his way into the guest room where Dan and Violet were staying until Suzy came back. Dan must be so sick of the noise and Arin wouldn't blame him. He'd just apologize and take Violet back with him. Once Arin was near the bathroom, he heard the crying go quiet, but not completely quiet.

Arin soon reached the bedroom and opened the door silently. He peeked his head in and saw Dan in the middle of the room, swaying side to side with Violet in his arms. Arin heard soft singing coming from the older man and recognized the lyrics partly. The baby soon stopped crying and stared up at Dan smiling.

" _Castle gates.... Littered roses and lost.. Crusades.."_ Arin grinned and saw how Violet was mesmerized by everything that Dan did. Like Arin said earlier, he'd probably be a better father. It's like Violet IS his child. " _And we capsized in the wavessss... And we capsized in the waves.."_ Danny began to hum as the baby's eyes fluttered close, running his index finger through her hair.

" _Where did all the good times go? Took me so long..... Now where have all the good times gone with a slow ride... Get a ride~"_ Arin leaned against the open doorframe once Danny stopped singing and Violet was, for sure, asleep. "Daniel." The man jumped at the sudden call of his name and looked back at Arin grinning. "Hey, big cat."

Arin had the urge to just run up and destroy the man with kisses, but he didn't. Instead, he walked over and wrapped his arms around Dan's waist and buried his head in his shoulder, pressing unostentatious kisses there. "Thank you.." Arin mumbled. Danny leaned his head against Arin's own and rubbed it softly. "That's a great way to get a headache, Dan." The older man chuckled softly at the muffled speech and stopped rubbing his head against Arin's. 

They stood there in silence, still swaying back and forth. Violet's soft snores were the only sounds present in the room. Peaceful. That's what this was. 

The only thing running through Arin's head at the moment was, " _I want to kiss him. I want him. I can't believe how much I love him. I love him as much as I love Suzy. Wait- Suzy. She knows how I feel, I came clean with her around the time Starbomb's first album came out. I said it and she just smiled and said it was okay. What did I do to deserve such a woman?"_

"Ar, I think we can sleep now, huh?" Danny whispered. Arin held his head up and nodded, "I'll take Violet if you want me to, sorry about that." Danny look at Arin and shook his head, "She didn't cause a problem, dude. It's fine, I get it. Babies do that shit. If YOU want to take your daughter then sure, but it might be best if I bring her just so she won't stir herself awake and stay awake." 

Arin nodded and let Dan walk in front of him out the door and to the master bedroom. Once there, Danny set Violet in the middle of the bed gently. He took a look at her fist which was suddenly grabbing Dan's finger. "Oh." He mumbled, trying to pull it away. When he did, she whined and her eyes squeezed tightly. Arin sat on the left side of the bed and chuckled, "She doesn't want you to go, dude. You should stay." 

Dan rolled his eyes, "At least take me out to dinner first." 

"I have done that! Many times!" Arin whisper-yelled. Dan repeated his first action and laid  on the right side of the bed, facing Violet in the middle. He saw her eyes open a little and he smiled at her. "Arin." Dan whispered, looking up at the sitting man. "Hmm?" Arin laid on his side facing the two, but rested on his elbow. "Smile for me." 

Arin's lip twitched up slightly, then he smiled genuinely. At least it felt genuine. 

Dan stared at Arin for a bit then went back to Violet who was now beaming at him. "She has your smile and your nose. She has Suzy's crazy green eyes and hair. Only if she was born with that blonde stripe in her hair, huh?" Arin nodded, running his hand through his flower's hair. "Maybe when she gets old enough." The two men waited until Violet's eyes closed shut and her soft snores were heard once more. "She also has your ruckusy snoring, can't wait til that gets louder." Dan joked, Arin rolled his eyes. Dan pressed a soft kiss to the little girl's forehead and sat up in the bed, "I should go since she's sleeping and all that, I'll see you tomorrow morning."

Dan went to get up but his hand was grabbed. "N-no. You should stay. I-I... I don't want her rolling off that side of the bed in her sleep. Can you at least wait til Suzy comes?" Dan looked at Arin's concerned face and thought for a moment, before settling back into the bed and pulling the duvet over himself. "Until Scuze comes back, okay?" Dan confirmed.

* * *

 

When Suzy got back around five in the morning, she saw Arin and Danny's arms curled around her daughter and sort of each other, and their legs tangled together due to the duvet on the floor completely forgotten. She smiled and got her phone out of her pocket, taking a selfie with the sleeping figures.

_This is the cutest shit <3 _

She sent the picture to Holly, Ross, and Barry.

She slipped on a onesie and laid in the bed next to Arin, wrapping her arms around his back.

"Good night." She whispered.


End file.
